This invention relates to a rack that may be attached to an E-track, particularly vertically oriented E-tracks.
Enclosed trailers use E-tracks with E-track straps to secure items therebetween, and adjacent to the sidewalls of the trailer. Before the present invention, E-track straps were used. These are straps made of fabric or cloth that can be secured or tied to the E-tracks. They are often not adjusted to the correct length, thus this looseness does not properly secure beams or cargo. Also, it may be difficult to tighten a strap that is above ones shoulders.
As can be seen, there is a need for a rigid rack that attaches to E-tracks to hold items in trailers.